Motogear for Ladies
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. The boys get an invite to a photo shoot.
1. You're Invited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I have NO idea where this came from...yeah I do! XDD I was passing by a local ATV shop and saw this wicked sweet picture of a guy ripping it up and then I saw a guy with sun glasses...not sure what the latter has to d with this fic but here it is.

**Kinda Important:** IDK if I need to even put this here but in this fic like a few lines in Hunter uses the wordy _'indy'_ I think everyone should know that by _'indy'_ meaning 'independant'.....it's fairly common termanology and I didn't want to write that word all the way out no did Hunter want to say the whole word. So....yeah. I was going to go with a different magazine title till i remembered it was already a magazine! XD so, I came up with this title, if it is a magazine already...I suredidn't know about it so let me know, I can always change it to....something. enjoi

* * *

Y o u ' r e I n v i t e d

"Hey, check this out" Hunter and Blake walked into Storm Chargers, each holding a good sized paper in their hands.

"Yeah, I got one of those to dudes" Dustin said as he tapped on the glossy paper Hunter was holding. "Some kind of modeling thing for a motocross magazine"

"Yeah but I never heard of this magazine bros" Blake said as he looked the notice over and licked his bottom lip before biting it. "_Motogear for Ladies_?" he asked a bit skeptically.

"Does sound indy, but it's a job and that means more cash" Hunter pointed out with a hand to his brother's chest. "And we need it bro"

"What's wrong with your pay right now?" Kelly asked passing behind Dustin with some merchandise in hand.

"Nothing Kelly" Blake said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just the economy so house payments and everything are jacked up" Hunter explained.

"Right, well congratulations guys"

"Thanks Kel" they all announced in and she walked off to help a patron.

"So we're in then?" Dustin asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah" Blake laughed and nodded.

"Alright!"

"What's going on guys?" Tori and Shane walked up to them looking a bit confused.

"We got an invite thingy to a photo shoot, we're gonna be in next months magazine!" Dustin informed excitedly. Sure he'd never really modeled...at all but this was a good opportunity to.

"Are you guys...sure about that?" Tori asked, tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"She's right; remember what happened with her 'photo shoot'?" Shane asked as he thumbed over to Tori. She'd gone to a photo shoot and Marah and Kapri were behind it then they made a freaky evil twin. The last thing they needed was three psycho clones of their ranger friends.

"Yeah but this is different" Blake pointed out, shaking the flyer in her face with a small smile.

"Really?" she lowered her head slightly and looked at him through finely plucked brows.

"You guys know you don't have to worry about _us_" Hunter pointed out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, it just means that there's gonna be more of us if anything happens" Blake clarified for his brother.

"Right"

"Well, make sure you let Cam know before you guys go" Shane played the role of the leader well and despite his sense of humor, giving little reminders and life saving commands came naturally.

"Don't worry about it, huh? We'll remember" Blake said with a smile.

"So, what do you _guys _model if it's a 'Ladies' magazine?" Tori asked, bringing her hands to her hips.

"We probably just stand next to some hot motocross babes" Hunter chimed with a small smirk as he brought his arms around Blake and Dustin.

"Yeah" Blake agreed with a laugh then he saw the look she gave him he rubbed his lips, "I mean, they'll probably look like one of Lothor's goons" He stuffed his paper into his back pocket and moved out from under his brother's arm. He walked over to Tori, putting an arm around her and they walked out of the shop.

"So, you think this okay Shane?" Dustin asked, cocking his head to the side and hitting the paper against the palm of his hand before crossing his arms.

"...Yeah, just make sure to look out for each other" He warned. Shane may be the leader of the group but he was also their best friend and he just didn't want a repeat of what happened with Tori.

"Don't worry about it bro, we'll be fine" Hunter repeated as he gave Dustin's chest a pat and looked at Shane with a small smile. The red ninja nodded, he knew the thunder brothers would be fine, they were really strong, not saying Dustin wasn't, he was just trusting and gullible and Shane saw him like Hunter saw Blake; a little brother.

"Okay," He sighed, "So uh, when is this thing at?"

"The paper says at 12 tomorrow," Dustin turned the paper in his hands then returned it to where he had it. "The address is..." he railed off thinking and Hunter picked up.

"This is gonna be over around the track...about fifteen minutes out."

Shane nodded, "Good luck guys"

"Thanks Shane" the said in unison as Shane left the shop then looked at each other with a laugh.

"Work time boys" Kelly declared as she walked past them. Hunter nodded then took his arm back from around Dustin and walked to the back of the shop past their boss while Dustin took his place behind the counter for the time being till Blake's hours started.


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet. OC character's mine, I didn't intend for him to show up though, sorry. (I usually HATE OC's in an established verse)  
**Author's Note (_VERY_ important):** I was really lazy writing this one so characterization may be a bit sloshy...I just wanted to get past this chapter. enjoi.

* * *

P a r t n e r s

"Hey"

"Hey dude, where's Blake at?" Dustin asked his friend with squinted eyes, Blake, him and Hunter were all suppose to be going to this thing together and the navy thunder was nowhere in sight.

"He said he's not coming, something about Tori" he explained with a shrug. Sure Hunter had been with a couple of girls that were the jealous and untrusting type but he didn't think Tori was like that at all.

"Oh, okay," he crossed his arms over his chest, "Guess it's just you and me then"

"Guess so" Hunter agreed, giving Dustin's shoulder a pat.

They walk away from the track across a green field talking about what to expect. Dustin's idea of what was going to happen sounded possible, dress up in what they give you and stand around looking good. Hunter figured since Blake wasn't around they'd get to pose with two hot chicks instead of just one. Either way sounded good to Hunter, plus, he was still with Dustin, he didn't bail. Meaning that this would be easier and more comfortable with a friend, he wasn't really like the rest of them, outgoing and open to people, he was closed and harsh. If he would have gone alone it would have been weird and just flat out annoying so having the earth ninja around relaxed him a bit.

"Over there!" Dustin pointed at the peak of a small hill that supported a number of white tents. There were a few people walking around and to the far left there was a table. Once they got closer they got a better look of things, all the tents were for specific things one tent had a rack of clothes, another had a few bikes, there were a few more set up farther back but Hunter couldn't tell what was inside.

The two ninja's walked over to the table where there was a burly guy sitting down with a black pen and a stack of papers beneath his hands. Dustin looked at Hunter then back to the big guy, "Uh, hey, we're uh, here for the-" Dustin was cut off by a paper in the face.

"Sign the contract" The yellow ninja nodded, taking the paper and a pen that was next to the stack then took a seat. Hunter sat next to him and read his own paper over. The contract was pretty much what the crimson ninja expected agreements to cooperate and do what's asked, warnings and what not. Dustin had his signed within a matter of seconds and was watching him, turned in his chair with a grin.

"What?"

"Dude, you're like into this whole reading thing" he laughed.

"I just wanna know what we're getting into alright?" He looked at his friend with a smile before going back to the contract.

"Modeling, remember," He shrugged, "be right back" he gave Hunter's shoulder a pat then he walked off. The thunder ninja tense slightly and just hoped with Dustin not around, no one would talk to him, he didn't really feel like it at the moment. Sure he was glad to be around people that were into the same thing as him but still.

"Hey"

"Hi" Dustin walked up to a guy that was standing a couple feet away by himself. He had black hair that was styled like the crimson ninja's but a bit longer, dropping past his eyes which were bright blue, not brighter than Hunter's though, just something he noticed.

"I'm Dustin"

"Dustin, I'm Logan" they shook hands, the guy couldn't have been any older than himself but that little fact was hard to believe because the guy was tall. "You race or freestyle?"

"Racing" he nodded, he wanted to do both but Kelly said it had to be one or the other and he chose racing, he was starting to miss the ramp in the freestyle heats thought, maybe he'd go back to it sometime. "You?"

"Freestyle, 200's"

"Wow-"

"One two five's for you huh?"

"Yep"

"Dustin!" The yellow ninja turned his head and spotted Hunter leaning against the end of the table with his arms crossed.

"Is that your partner?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean 'partner'?"

"You were supposed to come with a partner for the shoot" he explained giving the brooding ninja a small wave, the crimson ranger just glared at him.

"Oh," Dustin scratched his head and shrugged, "He's my partner then."

Logan nodded and gave Dustin's shoulder a pat, "Better get going, that guy looks a little mad"

"Right, uh, nice meeting you" The earth ninja grinned then ran over to his friend, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing, who was that?"

"Oh, that's Logan, he freestyles," Dustin shrugged half way though his explanation, thumbing over his shoulder. Wait, what does Hunter care? "Why?"

"Just asking" Hunter looked off at the clouds, it was at least twelve forty by now and he wondered if this was going to last all day...probably.

***

"I win again, you totally blow at this game" Dustin announced as he dragged his pen across to strike through all three X's. Hunter sighed and dropped his pen on the table, they've been playing the same game for at least a couple of hours, he wasn't sure but the sun moved from over head to just above Dustin's head. "Dude, look, I know you're totally bored"

"No I'm no-"

"Yeah right, okay, um, new game" They energetic ninja snapped his fingers and turned his chair so their knees barely touched, "ninja stare contest" he challenged with his hands on the crimson ninja's jean knees before crossing his arms with wide eyes. When Hunter blinked he pointed a finger at him, "You lost!" the crimson ninja's shoulder's dropped a bit then he opened his eyes and started straight into Dustin's. Hunter's eyes began to sting and he looked to his left then earth ninja blink and jumped when a hand slammed down on the table.

"Okay guys, stop staring, you're up"

"Thanks Logan" Dustin's voice held defeat, and curiosity, how come Hunter didn't blink, that wasn't fair. "Rematch later dude" he said pointedly to the older man in front of him. They got up from their chairs and were on their way to the set when Logan grabbed Dustin's shoulder.

"Hey, wanna hang out sometime? At the track maybe?"

"Yeah sure" The earth ninja nodded his head and crossed his arms, he loved making new friends and the fact that this guy was into freestyle to was pretty cool.

"Okay, tomorrow? Around eleven?"

"He can't"

Dustin turned his head, slightly surprised, he forgot the older man was behind him, "Why not dude?" The question earned him a nudge to the back. "Oh yeah, um right...really busy man, maybe at uh...two?"

"Okay, see you at two" he smiled then turned around and walked off.

"What's at eleven?" Dustin turned to face his friend.

"Did you seriously just say that? You forgot training tomorrow" Hunter informed as he walked off with Dustin hot at his heels.

"Right, I think I can miss training once I mean we're learning about-"

"Not if I can help it, every lesson is important and..." He stopped and the smaller ninja bumped into his back. "Hey, Dustin"

"What?" he asked as he took a step back and rubbed his nose.

"Have you seen any chicks?" Hunter asked, looked around.

"No, just Logan and a few other guys but most of them already left why?" Hunter looked over his shoulder at him with an arched brow, "Oh....right"


	3. Shoot, Part 1 & 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** OKAY! another update, don't get use to this. So! Mmmm...all these updates are for the passed holiday so I made this one...one... it just semed like you guys liked it so I smashed two chapters together, I was going to cut it but...I love my readers. This (these) chapters may be rushed...or something? I don't know I've had this on my phone for like...2 weeks and I kept tweaking it so! I had to post it before I ruined it any more. enjoi

* * *

S h o o t

P a r t 1 & 2

"Let's just find out what this is all about" Hunter said with a laugh and a head shake. Dustin had come up with this whole theory that the girls got sucked into space by Lothor and they were going to rain down in an evil plot...or something, Hunter actually got lost in the farfetched idea.

"Kay" Dustin nodded and followed the crimson ranger to head to the set but a man in his early thirties stopped them.

"Hunter and Dustin, right" he asked as he tapped the pen he was holding against his clipboard.

"Yeah, I'm Dustin and this is Hunter" the earth ninja introduced, giving his friend's shoulder a pat.

"Good, I'm Nathan and I'll be getting your outfits," he said with a friendly smile, "come here boys," he led them into a near by tent that had about six racks full of motocross gear. Nathan crossed his arms and pushed his platinum hair from his eyes, "Got it!" he grinned and grabbed Dustin's arm then dragged him off to a rack of clothes. Hunter on the other hand instinctively took a step forward then bit his lip and stuffed his hand in his pockets. What was that all about? Shane wanted him to look out for the earth ninja and that's what he was doing right? "Yoo-hoo! Blondie!" Nathan was waving over to Hunter while he waited for Dustin to undress.

"Yeah?"

"Clothes, off" Returning to his arms crossed stance, he watched Hunter pull his shirt over his head then he pressed a finger to his pursed lips. "Got it" he clapped his hands together and walked of to a different rack of clothes. The thunder ninja was looking down as he worked the button on his pants when Dustin called his attention.

"I don't know about you dude but that guy's totally-" he raised his hands to the side of his head and made a crazy looking face.

"I know what you mean bro" Hunter agreed with a smirk.

"Quickly quickly!" Nathan returned with Hunter's outfit, "Dustin my dear dress please," He snapped his finger and gave the wind ninja's naked shoulder a pat, "You need to get into make-up" At that statement, Hunter nearly fell over as he was pulling one pant leg up, make-up? That was a girl thing. Right?

***

Once they were finally dressed, they were seated in a collapsible lawn chair in front of a mirror surrounded by lights. Hunter was gripping the arms of the weak chair, eyes trained on the mirror watching people in the reflection.

"I think all he needs is moisturizer" A man, that he didn't even know, commented. With that said hands began touching his face and he just looked out of the corner of his eye to see Dustin on his left who seemed to be enjoying this whole experience. The older ninja just didn't like the idea of his face being rubbed for him, he could do it himself, he had two hands and he wasn't paralyzed.

"Done? Finally, C'mon boys!" Nathan...You can tell his voice anywhere.

They were sent to the set and it was pretty much what Dustin expected. There were lights, a sleek orange two hundred, a man holding a large white board and a man behind a camera. "Ay boys, Dustin, Hunter. I'm your photographer for today, Scott," He gave each of their hands a rough shake "so; let's get this show on the road." His thick accent wasn't difficult to understand but Hunter was left scratching his head because the lack of a double X chromosome on set. "Over there please..." he pointed around the camera at the bike and Dustin walked over then gave a thumbs up. Okay. No clicking. No direction. What was he waiting for? He was about two second from going into ranger mode when an urgent voice broke him from his thoughts, "Oy, get in there, he's ya partner right?"

"Yeah! C'mon Hunter" Dustin urged with a grin. The thunder ninja nodded and walked over to the earth ninja. He, like Dustin, had no experience with this but he wasn't about to breakout in a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"You need to get closer" as directed Dustin took a step to the side so their shoes were touching.

"Good?" The photographer sighed as he walked over to the two of them and grabbed them by the waist then brought them flush together front to front as oppose to side to side.

"Wait, I can't do...this" Dustin said as he took a small step back, it was one thing to give the older man a hug every now and then but that was between friends...this was...

"What did you expect?" The camera man asked with thick black drawn together brows.

"Chicks and stuff...man, I don't know" He didn't really know but that was just something he figured.

"Mm-hm, right....remember you signed a contract" the photographer reminded. Hunter sighed and scratched at his palms then looked down at the flattened grass. So it was that kind of magazine, maybe he'd read the fine print better, and then consider all the possibilities of what's written. Personally he was okay with this, he'd never been with a guy before but all things considered, he'd rather be toe-to-toe with the earth ninja than some random guy.

Dustin took a slow step forward and sighed against his chin, Hunter's head tilted to the right as he watched the wind ninja. His eyes were trained on the collar of the taller mans shirt; he had one hand on the bike seat and the other on Hunter's elbow. Dustin was nervous, he didn't blame him, they were standing so close and his hands were rested just below his waist. This is last time he was going to pose for a women's magazine. "Engage! You love him; I need to see it in you're body and eyes!"

"Relax Dustin..." Light brown eyes hesitantly rose to his and, click.

"Beautiful! Loosen up a bit, hold him tighter" Hunter's hands wrapped around the smaller ninja and he pulled him even closer, Dustin's breath sharpened and his eyes were distant. His arms were loosely wrapped around the other's shoulders and their foreheads were pressed together. "Good!" Hunter wasn't even aware of the camera clicking he was...he didn't know what.

"So we're done?" Dustin asked hopefully, quickly pulling back. The thunder ninja wasn't really affected by the action, he already expected as much and he stuffed his hands into his grey pockets.

"No," he tilted the camera against his chin and hummed, "Okay, Hunter on the bike. Sit facing me..." he trailed as said ninja ran a hand through his hair and got to his place, "Legs open...Dustin in front of him facing me, make magic"

"Serious?"

"Contract Dustin!"

"Right" The earth ninja bit his lip and stood between Hunter's legs, tense, he felt like a giant rock until a head was resting on his shoulders and hands snaked up his chest. His muscles tightened and he let out a shakey breath and brought his hands to Hunter's thighs.

"Okay, nice. Now...Hmm...Hunter, top off. Dustin get on"

"What?"

"The bike..."

"Oh"

"Thank you" Again, Hunter missed all the camera clicks! How could he? They were pretty loud but then again he wasn't really paying attention the camera. He pulled off his shirt over his head and moved between Dustin's knees and placed his hand on his hips. "Dustin, Dustin, focus, I need you to hold him, he's your lover and you don't want to let him go, give it to me!" The camera was in his face and Dustin just held back a nervous laugh, burying his head in the blonde's bare shoulder. "Get it now" He looked up from his shoulder while his dull nails nearly clawed at the crimson ninja's broad shoulders. "Water, I need water!" Hunter lean his head against Dustin's and his fingers idly fiddled with something that that was hanging off Dustin's orange pants while the photographer drank his wat- His body immediately became rigid when ice cold water trickled from the top of his head down his back. "Thank you, now engage!" Hunter was glad he wasn't facing the camera because all the camera would pick up would be a giant death glare. "Good!" Dustin's arms fell from his back and Hunter took his time pulling away before running a hand through his wet hair. "Hunter, get on the bike" As he carefully swung his leg over Dustin slid off. "Uuuh, no, no, no....Hunter, turn around," The thunder ninja, despite his confusion, turned around on the bike, "Good, Can you support your partner's weight?"

"Um...yeah sure" Hunter nodded, Dustin was small, he wasn't scrawny at all, just smaller and lighter than himself.

"Great, Dustin, get back on" Dustin looked at him then the camera man; he was reluctant and embarrassed, understandable. What wasn't understandable was when he started...well, liking (There really wasn't a better word) this whole situation. Maybe it was Dustin? He was comfortable around his friend; again, maybe he was just glad he was doing this with a friend. "Dustin"

"Sorry um, okay" Dustin got on the bike but was as far from Hunter as he could get without making the bike fall over.

"No no no no...Dustin I need for you to straddle him! He is your lover, engage!" He pressed the camera to his chin, "Hunter, you sure you can support the weight?"

"Yeah" He helped Dustin bring his legs up but then gravity did its job, causing the earth ninja to slide down the seat, Hunter nearly dropped him and the bike when they made contact that pulled a low grunt from his lips.

"Dude! I-I'm totally sorry!" he held his hands to his head and Hunter just looked like he was somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"It's...fine" The thunder ninja steadied his breathing and relaxed, there wasn't much he could do for the growing problem in his pants.

"We are fine?" The crimson ninja nodded, "alright boys...Dustin, close, now, engage!"

Hunter groaned softly when Dustin's legs tightened around him so he could scoot closer as directed and he brought his arms around Hunter's neck. He wasn't sure why the topless man was so comfortable with this shoot...Hunter wasn't gay...was he? Personally he was panicking the whole time and he just wanted to go home and curl up. This was suppose to be fun and a good experience, getting sexually harassed on a motocross bike by one of his best friends with something hard in his pocket was not his idea of fun, maybe in some warped fan girl mind it was but not now. "Kiss! Give it to me boys! Engage!" Hunter's eyes rose to Dustin's and he smirked.

"You are so having fun dude" He accused in a clearly un-amused tone; he did not think kissing his guy friend was much fun either.

"Maybe-"

"Kiss!" Dustin didn't make a move so Hunter did, that 90-10 theory had little to no space on their first kiss. He snaked his hands into dark brown locks and he tugged his face close till their lips met. It was soft and Dustin wasn't even trying to kiss back, too surprised that Hunter had actually just kissed him. His tongue pushed past soft lips and he moaned into the kiss as hands came to rest on his damp back at the hem of the pants he was wearing. The thunder ninja arched against Dustin's overly clothed chest as his tongue finally started moving around its own. "Boys! Disengage!" He barely heard the direction, so when Dustin pulled back he leaned forward out of curiosity and lust to capture his lips again.

"Dude, dude, dude" A hand against his lips stopped him and he leaned back. Where did that come from? Oh, the rock in his pants was controlling him.

"Lovely, now!" The director nodded and turned around then back to the duo on the bike. "I need you, Dustin, over there," he pointed to a tent over his shoulder, "Hunter over there" he pointed to his left that was behind the previous tent.

"Okay" Hunter helped and jumpy Dustin off the bike, he was about to say 'sorry' and try to explain what came over him but Dustin was already walking off.

***

"Okay Blondie...that...off..." Hunter wasn't about to ask about his boxers, figuring they'd take that as an idea and strip him. "Put this on" Hunter did as he was told and pulled the plastic body armor, he was use to wearing it over his riding jersey but not while he was pretty much naked so he kept fidgeting with it. "Lovely, okay hmmm...goodness" uh-oh "That will be lovely for the picture, at least we don't have to stuff" Nathan shamelessly announced as he walked off and sporadic flashing filled his eyes. Hunter just smirked and looked off to where Dustin was, wondering if he had to endure the same thing as him. Okay, at least without Dustin within touching distance he could think clearly. He was breathing funny, he was focused...on the earth ninja and he was hard. All that pointed to one thing that had him thinking even more. Maybe he should just drop it; Dustin clearly didn't feel the same...right? But he did kiss back. Maybe he imagined that ma- "Blondie, You're done with the shoot, congratulations. Here you go, you're clothes...you can keep the gear and we'll send your check in the mail" Nathan informed as he handed Hunter his clothes and walked off to the other tent where he knew Dustin was. The crimson ninja shook his head and started getting back into his clothes.


	4. Turned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** You know what? I think I update too often. Actually. I really do. Maybe it's just me. WELL, in this chapter I leave you with a smile...I was smiling when I wrote it so just smile because I said so. It's not a cliffhanger...atleast I didn't think so. so. enjoi

* * *

T u r n e d

"If I ever hear the word 'engage' bro, I swear I'm going to strangle someone" Hunter laughed and looked over at Dustin, who was nearly five feet away laughing nervously. He was taking this worse than he thought. Okay, maybe he was wrong to do what he did to the younger man, but it was for a pay check and they were under contract, he had to, why couldn't Dustin see that?

***

"Hey Hunter!"

"Oh, hey Tor, what's up?" he asked as he came into Storm Chargers and flattened his shirt.

"Nothing, how was the shoot yesterday?"

"Fine-"

"What happened?"

"Nothing...are you okay?" he asked with narrowed eyes, she was acting like that one time Blake was training with his Thunder Blade, she was overreacting then and she was overreacting now....right?

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know" he shrugged with a smile as he went to walk behind the register but Tori jumped in his way.

"Hey, do you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Um, no...I just need to-"

"Aw, c'mon Hunter!" she pleaded, grabbing the crimson rangers wrist and started walking out of the shop.

"Wait Tori, what about," His brother was holding the door open as they approached it, "Blake?" He pulled his wrist from the female blue's grasp and crossed his arm.

"Hey Hunter," He gave his brother that look, the look that said, I know it's not what it looks like....it looks, "Tori, you ready to go eat?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh..." she looked at the crimson ninja then to the smaller navy one, "Yeah, let's go" His brother took Tori's hand and then they left.

Okay, what the hell was that all about? Hunter walked past the register only to see Dustin sitting on the couch with a bouncing knee like he was on a sugar high. Now what happened made sense, he must've told the water ninja about the shoot yesterday. "Um...hey Dustin"

"H-hi Hunter"

He was going to have to approach this situation with caution, if he wanted to get it under the bridge. He knew if they didn't talk about it, Dustin could very well avoid him for the rest of his life if he wanted to and he didn't want that, they were friends. "I need to talk to you bro, do you have a minute?"

"No, um, I'm going to the track to meet Logan"

Did that make sense? He figured Dustin was avoiding him because of what happened at the shoot yesterday and now he was going to hang out with a guy he met at the shoot and he was most likely gay or bi and if he didn't know any better he'd probably hit on Dustin the first chance he got. "No..."

"No? Dude, you're not my dad!" he got to his feet and Hunter took a step closer.

"I know but I just don't think it's a good idea"

"Okay, now I'm stupid"

"What?" Hunter was trying to figure out how Dustin figured that related, "No....look I need to talk to you about yesterday"

"There's nothing to talk about" he explained as he carefully walked around Hunter and to the front of the shop.

"Apparently there is..." he sighed as he stood in front of the earth ninja, "We need to talk" he repeated with clenched fists, he was holding back from a _usual_ friendly gesture of putting his hands on either of the ninja's shoulders. He knew if he did he'd just flinch and get mad.

"Fine," the crimson ninja smiled then Dustin held up a finger, "But! I'm hungry and I need to go to the bathroom" he said as he walked around the door block and outside. Hunter stood there for a second squinting, wondering why he wasn't going to the bathroom here, it was clean.

"Hey you guys?" Kelly's voice came closer.

"Uh, gotta go Kel!" He darted out of the shop and caught up with Dustin a little ways down the street. He actually came into Storm Chargers to start work and to get started on a bike a customer brought it a while ago but with the earth ninja there his plans got a bit screwed up. Now here they were, or Hunter was, out side of a park bathroom stall with four hotdogs in hand while Dustin went to the bathroom. He looked down at the dogs then he looked around the park, there was a good amount of people around on the bright sunny day; the hotdog guy, who was pushing his cart away from the park and across the street, a birthday party with at least twenty kids, a couple sitting on a bench and a few people walking their dogs.

"Okay…" Dustin walked out of the stall scratching his head. Hunter scrunched his nose when the scent of cheap hand soap filled his nostrils.

"Yeah…let's sit down" He suggested as he handed two of the dogs over while they walked over to a fairly secluded spot in the grass, the occasional kid ran by but that was about it. The ninja seated a good four and a half feet from him was chomping away at his food and he himself fund that his appetite wasn't what he thought it would be, so he set them to the side and cleared his throat, better get this over with. "About yesterday…" He sighed and looked at the blade of grass between his fingers and spotted Dustin from the corner of his eye, setting his last hotdog on the grass before his crossed legs. He wasn't good at appologies so he knew this was going to be weird. "Look, I'm...I'm sorry; I was just doing what the guy was asking…"

"That's your excuse dude?" That wasn't what Hunter expected. He expected a 'oh, okay' from the yellow ranger then that was that.

"Um…yeah?" it was more of a question then an answer.

"You're kidding right," Dustin sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "that's all you can say after what happened?"

"I'm sorry okay. I just don't think it's a big deal" He finally admitted as he got to his feet and started pacing.

"Not a big deal?" Dustin got up as well and crossed his arms, "Dude, it was a huge deal!"

"I just kissed you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, No you didn't dude!"

"Yes I di…Fine…what _did_ I do?" Hunter shouted.

"You turned me gay!" There they stood, in the middle of the park, Dustin's feet firmly planted in the cool grass with a very accusing finger pointed right at Hunter, who looked confused beyond words. Around the two was fuzzy but the thunder ninja was pretty sure everyone at the park heard what was just yelled and they were watching them.


	5. Equal, Opposite Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okay...complain about the length all you want. You can tell by looking at chapter...3 part 1&2 then this one that I write my way. If I have compleated a thought or what has played in my head then I'm done, I'm just as eager to know what happens next as you are (not)...but in this case I know what's going on and i'll update...sometime soon and...I forgot where I was going with this. enjoi

* * *

E q u a l , O p p o s i t e R e a c t i o n

Hunter could remember a time where he was rendered speechless, aside from the fact that he really wasn't much of a talker when he didn't want to be but this. This was just. Exactly, no words. He didn't know what to say. Dustin looked like he was ready to either hit him, collapse or run off but he knew he would do none of the three, he knew he was going to stay because the wind ninja knew they had to talk about this so it was better sooner than later.

"I...I'm sorry...I just didn't know how to tell you" He explained, his arm falling back to his side as his brown eyes trained on the necklace around the blonds neck.

"N-no, it's my fault...I um..." where was he going with this? He wasn't sorry actually; if anything he was surprised, not by his reaction but his own feelings. At the time he thought nothing of it, sure he enjoyed having the earth ninja in his arms and under his mouth but now that he said what he did; it was only a reassurance of what he had felt, not in his pant, but for real. He had a thing for Dustin. Dustin. Wow. "I didn't mean to confuse you or anything...maybe...Maybe it'd be better to forget it happened" He suggested against himself. Of course he didn't want to forget it; of course he wanted to take three steps to kiss the brunette. But he decided to stop whatever this could have been before it grew even more complicated. He wasn't scared to explore what this could be either, if anything he was stabbing him self in the back but he figured it was better. He wouldn't know how to move forward with him anyway.

"Yeah...good idea dude..." The pair stood in the warm park, the distant sound of singing children and grilled burgers wrapped around them as they sat back onto the grass to finish their dogs.


	6. Yeah Right!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I'm gonna breeze through this AN, I'm really tired. So! I updated because it was sitting on my phone so bleh, love it! Um...the begining it eh...the end is....not my best work in this chapter so you're warned. enjoi

* * *

" '. . . M a y b e I t ' d b e b e t t e r

t o f o r g e t I t h a p p e n e d ' "

. . .

Y e a h R i g h t !

It had been almost five weeks since that day in the park and since the shoot Dustin hadn't see that guy he was suppose to hang out with, he figured he was out of town anyway. Oh well. Hunter and Dustin's friendship hadn't changed, thank goodness! The earth ninja was a bit freaked out that their friendship would be weird to sail on, so he was glad for that. He was also glad that none of his friends save for Blake would even consider looking at a motocross magazine and if he did pick one up, Dustin seriously doubted that he'd grab the one he was suppose to model in. That said, when Dustin walk into Storm Chargers, his temperature went through the roof when he saw Tori looking over another blonde's shoulder and there were a group of girls around the two. He wanted to turn around and exit the shop but hey, maybe they wouldn't notice him. Slowly and carefully, he walked along the edge of the shop to the back. The back of his hand wiped his brow and he looked down at his yellow shirt, he really did expect the girls to see him but he wasn't about to question it and push his luck.

"Hey Dustin, What are y-"

"Dustin's here?" Tori asked as she looked in the direction of Kelly's voice. Now when she talked to Dustin again...after a thorough questioning about the shoot, she would apologize for alerting a mob of girls.

"Oh!" The wind ninja gripped his hair and ran straight for the storage closet. "C'mon! Open!" He hit the door with his shoulder but ended up flying through then the door was shut behind him. Dustin scrambled back against the shelves, fully expecting to be trapped by an insane chick but an urgent voice calmed him down.

"Shhh...There looking for you..." A few seconds later, the clamoring on the other side of the door died down, "You okay bro?"

"Hardly dude, what the heck was all that?"

"Crazy chicks" He said as he slid down the door and extended his legs. The space was small in width but it had a good seven foot length if you took out all the shelves.

"Ouch...Dude, that was my finger."

"Sorry...just trying to get comfortable." Dustin leaned his head back against the metal shelf and looked through the darkness, soft afternoon sunlight leaked in under the door but it wasn't enough light to see much.

"How long have you been in here anyway?" he asked as he looked around the cramped space.

"I don't know…" there was a pause as the thunder ninja tried to recall time, "Like thirty minutes…" Great.

***

They had to have been in the closet for at least two hours because the light grew a bit dimmer. "Hey Hunter?" his voice was a soft whisper because he thought for sure that the thunder ninja was asleep because he hadn't talked the whole time.

"What's wrong?" His voice made Dustin jump because he wasn't expecting a response.

"I just...I…is it getting stuffy in here?"

"No..."

"It's just me dude? But it's getting hot..."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm totally serious I-"

"You're claustrophobic Dustin"

"I have no idea what that means but-"

"Small spaces, you're freaking out bro...Relax"

"Okay...relax..." he tried to slow his speeding breath and he drew his knees up his quick moving chest.

"Dustin..." The crimson ninja scooted over to his friend with his legs on either side of his body to he could get closer, "Dustin..." he brought his hands to either side of the brunette's head, "....Dustin"

"Y-yeah...?"

"I'm right here okay...calm down, you're okay..." He nodded in the soothing hold and closed his eyes, "Just imagine that we're not here" the instruction was given with a light chuckle as Dustin's forehead pressed against his own. "Relax

The earth ninja did as Hunter said, he didn't think imagining the two of them back at the photo shoot would be a good idea but it wasn't in a closet and it was doing a good job of distracting him. His breathing slowed down to match the ninja that was holding him and he licked his lips. Curiosity set in after a while, he wondered how his thoughts continuously honed in on Hunter. The crimson ninja had been his friend for a long time and all of a sudden, well as of last month, he had feelings for him. Maybe Hunter brainwashed him when they kissed that day on the bike? Nah, that'd be totally weird.

It wasn't often that Dustin got an urge and when he did it was usually to ride or eat something but this? This was new. Hunter was so close to him, he could take it if he wanted to...and he wanted to, he really wanted to, so he did. He tilted his head up just a little and he pushed their lips together. The hands that were resting in his hair woke up and griped the long brunet strands in tight fists. The good thing was that he definitely wasn't freaking out anymore, sure his breathing was short and fast but that was entirely the fault of the tongue assaulting his mouth. Forget about it? Yeah, right.


	7. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I kinda breezed through this chapter, but hey. I just wanna that you for sticking with this story this long :D Because yeah, this is the first time I've gotten through something of this length. I usually lose intrest and it rots...but not this! Thanks guys. enjoi

* * *

T y i n g U p L o o s e E n d s

"Dustin...Hunter, it is none my business what you do in your personal time away from Ninja Ops, but do not let it affect your training or future battles with the enemy" Their sensei guinea pig cautioned as he prodded at the cover of the magazine. Crimson and yellow didn't grace the cover of the issue but they did get like a huge poster thing in the middle, Dustin wasn't sure if that was an accomplishment or not.

"Yes Sensei"

"Alright" Hunter nodded as Dustin took the magazine on the table and shook it in his hands. The water ninja that came down from the stairs snatched the magazine from him before he put it in the trash can.

"Dude!"

"Sorry Dustin, but you are so not throwing this away" Tori smiled as she turned her back to him and flipped through the pages.

"Hunter man! Do something"

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked. The thunder ninja really didn't mind and after what happened in the storage closet he didn't think Dustin did either.

"Tori can you put that away, I do not need to see my bro all over Dustin" Blake asked as he and Shane came down the steps.

"Alright, alright, fine" She closed the magazine and rolled it up in her hands. "So did you guys finish?"

"Yeah, our tsunami cycles are clean" Shane answered.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go" Dustin started as he thumbed over his should.

"Oh no you don't, you and me sooo have to talk about this" Tori said as she held up the magazine in her hands and smiled.

"There—there's nothing to talk about dude, it was just a shoot, no big deal" he defended with a small nervous laugh.

"Yeah, bu—"

"Well, we still need to talk bro" Hunter stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked past Dustin and up the stairs. they really needed to talk and he didn't really give him an option, they were going to talk and they were going to do it now.

"What's up man?"

"What's going on, between us?" His question was straight to the point, he didn't like to skirt around issues, waste of time. Dustin on the other hand looked like he rather him have instead of getting to the point.

"I um…I don't know" He said as he crossed his arms and made a small circle in the dirt with his shoe.

"What happened in that storage room then?"

"I don't kno-"

"Stop. You know what you where doing" Hunter said, he was getting impatient so he started pacing to save from saying something stupid.

"Chill dude, I was being all claustro-whatcha-callit and I don't know…it just seemed like a good idea okay?" The desperation in his voice became evident, he didn't want Hunter mad at him, they were friends, they shouldn't be mad at each other.

"A 'good idea'? You agree to act like that shoot never happened-"

"Only because you didn't want to do this…that what I thought"

"Same here" he mumbled as his pacing slowed and his arms crossed over his chest, he only said that because he didn't think Dustin liked the idea of 'them' but after the incident in the closet. "I just didn't…I don't know" he shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just didn't think kissing a guy would be a big deal, especially didn't think it'd turn out like this"

"You don't want it?" He tilted his head and bit his lip.

"You know I do Dustin" Hunter smirked, walking up to the earth ninja and pulling him into a soft kiss.

T H E E N D


End file.
